So I Get the Bed, Right?
by tanikara kohitsuji
Summary: When kidnapping someone, it's suggested that you get a room with two beds. Oh yeah, and that you don't have any romantic feelings for the hostage. Hn. I may have messed up on both those counts. SasuSaku. Spoilers for Chapter 488 or so on.


_Description: When kidnapping someone, it's suggested that you get a room with two beds. Oh yeah, and that you don't have any romantic feelings for the hostage. Hn. I may have messed up on both those counts._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters. They would be together by now if I did. So instead I satisfy my cravings and the rabid plot bunnies eating my brains by manipulating the characters in sometimes completely illogical ways.  
_

* * *

"**So… I Get the Bed, Right?"**

Sakura stared at the bed. Sasuke stared at it as well.

"I-it's a double," she said at last.

"Hn."

"We can't sleep in it together."

Sasuke glanced over at his hostage. Well, she couldn't do it, but he could. His dark eyes skimmed over her lithe form. No, sleeping with her was not an entirely unwelcome idea. But he was still the captor and she was still his hostage.

No… she was right. For the sake of this new… relationship?, she couldn't sleep in the same bed with him.

"Fine, I'll take the bed then," he said. After all, he needed to be in charge.

"What?" she said, her tone a little grating.

That's right… this was reason number one why he had never liked her. That shriek she did when she was shocked, or mad, or just in general upset in some manner. It grated on his nerves. Although time had mellowed it slightly.

"_I _took _you_ captive. Therefore, as the man in charge, I get final say in sleeping accommodations. And I say that you sleep elsewhere," Sasuke finished. He looked over at Sakura. Oh yeah. She was mad.

Or at least if that cute flush across her cheeks was any indication. Or that little pout to her full lips. Although, those dangerously narrowed green eyes definitely were.

"You… you…." she couldn't seem to find a word with enough forcefulness to express her anger. "You are horrible!"

He didn't say anything.

"May I remind you who saved who?"

He refused to look at her. He remembered. The pain in his chest. The green light. The pain easing as he took in the first real breath in what seemed like hours, but was really just mere minutes. Naruto shouting for her to get out of the way. Thinking fast, grabbing his sword as he stood, wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her up with him as his blade kissed the soft, fragile skin of her throat. Her panicked breathing as she trembled.

"One step closer, Naruto, and you can say goodbye to Sakura!"

"D-don't do this, Sasuke," she had pleaded under her breath, a tear spilling over and down her cheek.

"Put your sword down! Leave her out of this!" Naruto had shouted.

"I don't think so. Here's how it's going to go. You're going to let me walk away with her. And after we're out of sight, maybe, _maybe,_ I'll let her go."

Naruto's frustrated growl. Backing away with her until they were out of sight. Sheathing his sword as he grabbed her hand and dragged her off with him.

"I remember," Sasuke said quietly, bringing himself back to the present.

"I say that earns me the bed. If it weren't for me, you'd be dead. Twice."

"The hostage one doesn't count," he retorted.

"I wasn't talking about that," she spat back acidly. "Or have you forgotten the Forest of Death? Actually, you owe me for the Land of Tea too."

He moved quickly, pinning her against the wall. "I owe you nothing. I seem to recall saving you plenty of times too."

"A gentleman would let me have the bed even if we were square," Sakura pointed out.

"Gentlemen also don't hold girls captive with their swords at the girl's throat, so I think it's safe to say I'm not one."

"Well, a good captor would sleep on the floor between me and the door."

She had a point there. Although there were still windows and such that that left unguarded. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. She honestly thought he'd fall for that? That he wouldn't be wary of any suggestion she made after she nearly tried to punch him out earlier?

"Actually, he would tie you to him and force you sleep next to him," Sasuke pointed out. His eyes didn't betray how that thought brought to mind some… interesting images of Sakura to mind. Hm… bondage definitely suited her.

"Not going to happen," she said, and for a moment he almost forgot that no, Sakura did not know that he was thinking of doing some very kinky stuff to her.

"Hn," he chose instead, not quite trusting himself not to tell her that he like the idea of her chained to the bed in lingerie. That would probably only provoke her more and he was not in the mood for another scuffle with her.

Silence filled the room as they were both lost in thought. Dammit. He should not have thought about her in lingerie. That was not helping him view her as his captive. Now all he could do was wonder what she was wearing underneath that new mission outfit of hers.

"How about we flip for it?" she suggested, looking up with those malachite eyes that somehow always managed to make his heart beat a little faster.

He resisted the urge to blush, choosing instead just to stare at her impassively. _Don't think of her on the bed, don't think of her on the bed…_

"Flip for it?" he said at last, moving so that he had a forearm propped against the wall on either side of her. He leaned over her, their faces nearly touching, breath mingling.

She was flushed now, not with anger, but that same blush he remembered from the days when they were teammates, not captive and captor.

"Y-yeah," her voice was quieter now. "A coin. Heads you win… tails I win." She blinked, her long lashes almost seeming to tangle at the outside corners.

How was it that her eyes were hypnotizing him without any Sharingan, any effort at all? But the pull of them was undeniable as he dipped his head down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Hn."

And for the first time in days, since they had run from Naruto, after all the little attempts to escape from him, for the first time since she had tried to join him after he had murdered Danzou, she said his name again. The way she was supposed to.

"S-sasuke-kun," she breathed.

His lips crashed down on hers, cutting off anything else she might have said. His hands slid down to cup her cheeks, long lean calloused fingers tangling in her petal pink locks. Unlike he expected all through his childhood, it didn't feel odd. No… kissing Sakura felt right. The way she gently, hesitantly returned it took him back to days when they used to lay in the grass after a mission with the rest of the team, gazing at the stars.

He pulled back when the screaming of his lungs for air became too great. They were both breathless, staring into each other's eyes. Each breath ghosted over overly sensitive lips, tingling.

He finally found his voice after a minute or so.

"Or we could share…"

**End.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Woohoo! Yeah… umm…. what to say… I began this while watching **_**Leap Year.**_** But I had no intention of it being in the universe when I began it! lol. But somehow it evolved slash had a mind of its own and decided to be this other one….**

**Yeah, this is my birthday fic for Sasuke. I hope you all enjoy it. It's less cracky than Sakura's was. More serious. Like Sasuke. Because, you know, Sasuke-kun is dignified.**


End file.
